Kai Green
'''Kai Green '''is, according to her model sheet, Ben's canon wife. Background Kai is a goddamn native from some tribe I don't care. She is a granddaughter of the immortal Wes Green and a distant cousin of Mr. Baumann. Kai and Ben first met when they were both 10, when Ben's family visited her tribe's reservation. Ben developed a crush on him, but fuckin furry that she is, she was only interested in taming Blitzwolfer. This pissed Ben off, and when their paths crossed again at 16, their relationship was unfriendly, though they reluctantly cooperated on several occasions. At this point, they started developing feelings for each other I guess, but she went home because why the hell did she even still have his phone number. I mean I'm gonna answer that during season 3 but it's still kinda dumb I had to go out of my way to clean up Ferrick's mess. History OMC Kai moved to Baumannville during the events of the third season, living with her cousin and helping out around the store. She quickly became a fixture of Ben's adventures, as they soon found themselves in a relationship as dictated by the powers above. During this period, she formed particularly strong friendships with Marriland and Evil Shocksquatch, but never really got along with Vilgax. As the months went on, Ben and Kai's relationship continued to develop as her role in events grew larger. An offhand comment she made about being potentially interested in going to law school led Ben to appoint her as a lawyer. At one point, she was kidnapped by Arm Cannon for his experiments. Ben and Evil Shocksquatch rescued her, but not before Arm Cannon fused her DNA with that of a Loboan, rendering her able to switch fully or partially between the two species. Afterwards, she proposed to Ben, and he accepted with some hesitation. She also met her future self during a trip to the future, alongside her future daughter with Ben. A few weeks after this adventure, Ben and Kai were married after she insisted Ben stop stalling and take their relationship seriously. She turned 18 shortly after the wedding. Her final major adventure was during her party, helping to stop Sublimino and Wendy Williams. She and Ben began house hunting afterward. FA Ben and Kai continued searching for houses in the beginning of FA, with Ben growing increasingly bored of the activity. She also continued going on adventures, such as fighting Ultimate Farquaad and the Undertown Mafia. She also went to Pyros with Ben to fight Evil Shocksquatch, and fought Buamann with the team when he became a werewolf. After the conclusion of Evil Shocksquatch's character arc, she insisted Ben finally get serious about buying a house, so he made one with Alien X. Kai celebrated several holidays with the team, including Chris Chan's birthday. When Ben decided to remain 10 forever, she was one of the main people fighting to convince him to return to normal. The day before Inspection Day, she got into a nasty fight with Ben. With Danny DeVito's help, they were able to talk through their differences and make up. On Inspection Day, she helped Ben and Harry expose and defeat the Magistrata and Justin Trudeau. For her help, she was promoted to Magister to replace Harry. When Niall was arrested for piracy, she flossed. At Christmas, she and Ben reexamined their relationship while fighting the OMC Joker, ultimately deciding that they liked being together. Other Appearances TAOO In The Campaign: Part 2, she voted. Personality Kai, like Ben, can be rude and inconsiderate, but she is generally smarter and mellower than him, although she can be even more hotheaded when provoked. She's a fuckin furry and likes Benwolf way too much. She has a strong drive to do things "right", as seen in her relationship, where she was the driving force behind most of its major milestones. Powers Kai can transform partially or fully into a Loboan, giving her enhanced strength and a sonic howl. Appearances OMC *Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *The Transpacogrification of Paradox *Marriland and Diagon *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Great Retcon (BIUD, cameo) *A Gift for Gaben *The Return of Ferrick 10 *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *69 Shades of Eh *Marriland...With Children *Bugfight or the Con of Stinkfly *A Dreck's Revenge! Something Frozen This Way Comes?! *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *Evil Shocksquatch 10,000 *A Quaad in Time *Obama Again *Very Bad Things *The Artist Formerly Known As Ferrick *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Final Frontehr *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc *Evil Maltruant in: The End of Time FA *Eh New Beginning *Ben 10,000 Returns Again *Cory in the Swamp *The Crashhopperfather *Walkin' on the Sun *The Curse of the Were-Buamann *Chaos and Serenity *Of Ehdators and Eh *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *Thankstaking *Christmas With The Donald *Devin's House is Haunted *Yellow is a Mellow Color *Can't Stump the Trump *It's Always Sunny in Baumannville *Inspection Day *Niall's Trial *Leonardo DiCaprio: Ace Attorney *Un-Named Christmas Special TAOO *The Campaign: Part 2 Gallery BIUD Kai.png|FA Kaiwolf.png|Full Loboan Kai Powers.png|Various stages of wolf Kai 10,000.png|47 years old Kai Wedding.png|Wedding dress Kaiwolf FA.png|Loboan FA Kai 1.png|Alt outfit 1 Kai 3.png|Alt outfit 2 Kai 2.png|Alt outfit 3 Kai Canada Club.png|Canada Club Kai Formal.png|Formal Kai Costume.png|Minion Halloween Costume Kai Floss.png|Flossing Christmas Kai.png|Christmas outfit Trivia *She has a Blitzwolfer fetish *She has applied to a law school *I put her in OMC just to piss off my audience who all universally hated her inclusion in Omniverse, but she's grown on me *Undertale See Also *Kai 10 *Ghostkai Category:Characters Category:Ben's Team Category:Ben's Family Category:Ben 10 characters Category:Ben's Love Interests